Field
The present invention relates to a flat wiper blade assembly and a coupling method thereof.
Description of Related Art
In general, a wiper blade removes impurities, snow, rain or the like when driving and prevents a driver's front sight from being deteriorated. As a motor drives a link apparatus connected to a wiper arm, the wiper blade performs a repetitive reciprocating action in a fan shape.
The wiper blade includes a long wiper strip in contact with a glass surface and a guide spring which maintains and supports the wiper strip in a longitudinal direction of the wiper strip. The wiper blade including the guide spring is known as a “conventional” wiper blade in the art. Recently, a wiper blade is being employed which makes use of one guide spring curved at a predetermined curvature and formed in the form of a long thin bar. Such a wiper blade is known as a flat wiper blade or a flat-bar wiper blade in the art.
As compared with the “conventional” wiper blade, the flat wiper blade has a less height and receives less air resistance. With a uniform load, the flat wiper blade is also able to cause the wiper strip to contact with the glass surface. A flat wiper blade assembly including the flat wiper blade includes an adaptor disposed in the central portion of the guide spring. The flat wiper blade assembly is connected to a wiper arm such that the adaptor is separably connected to the end portion of the wiper arm.
The existing wiper arm for the vehicle, that is, the conventional driving arm for the vehicle is largely classified into a “U” shaped clip type having a catching structure, a bayonet type fitted as a plug type, a pin type forming a protrusion in a side portion and taking a fitting structure by the protrusion, a side hole type performing a fitting coupling in a side portion of a wiper apparatus, developed by a Bosch corporation, and a top-lock type performing a coupling by a structure covering the upper portion of the wiper apparatus, and the various types of driving arms have a limitation in that they can use only dedicated wiper apparatuses since their shapes and sizes are different from other.
Accordingly, product standardization for the wiper apparatus is difficult to achieve, thus the flexibility of product design is reduced. Moreover, since wiper blades which correspond to a variety of the wiper arms respectively should be manufactured, the time and cost required for manufacturing the wiper blades are increased.